Wait for the Dawn
by ASummerBreeze
Summary: When Sarah is left as Toby's guardian, she turns to Jareth, now her dearest friend, for comfort. Love blossoms, and they decide to live a mortal existence together, but it may not be that simple. It may require some sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Wait for the Dawn

Chapter One

AN-

Mmhmm getting distracted again XD.

This story is set in my native Cleveland and will probably traipse into the Underground sooner or later. It also features Jeremy, Sarah's mom's boyfriend in the novel (he appeared only in photos with her mother in the movie). If you read 'Thunderstorm Romance' you've seen him featured in my work before.

* * *

><p>It had been a truly awful day.<p>

One of those days that you want to get over with, but it drags on for ages. Sarah had been fighting with it since that morning three long mornings ago, and things didn't seem to show any sign of improving. Now she sat at the table, her elbows on the cool wood, her hands folded together, pressed against her forehead. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed as she tried to relieve herself of a headache. The room was unsettlingly quiet and the air was heavy, a combination of the freezing cold from outside that the heat had not absorbed and the events of the week. Because death had frozen the little house over along with the chill of winter, and Sarah was starting to feel lost in the layers of frozen pain.

A click sounded loudly against the harsh silence and it was a welcome disturbance, but it disturbed her nonetheless. She opened her eyes, and without turning her head shifted her eyes to the source, her stepfather in the doorway lighting a hand-rolled cigarette. His whispy blonde hair was messy, from having just woken from his nap on the couch, and his eyes were fixed on a spot on the linoleum. She shut her eyes again and sighed, rolling her forehead against the comforting bumps of her knuckles, wondering if she should bother hollering at him for smoking in the house.

Ah, to hell with it!

"Morning," He droned, walking to the fridge to take the last of the orange juice. Sarah didn't care, she hadn't eaten much and she feared the citrus would give her heartburn. She could go for coffee. But Jeremy always had orange juice in the morning. She had bought the bottle with that thought before everything had happened, smiling at it in the store, hoping it would give her his stamina to take crap on a day to day basis.

"G'mornin'," She muttered, her head snapping up when the back door of the kitchen slammed shut and her mother entered with a tray of coffee cups. "Oh, thank God!" She gasped, slipping down off the stool she had been perched on to meet her halfway, taking the cup marked "S" from the tray to immediately steal a long, very hot sip.

Jeremy was laughing under his breath, making little clouds of smoke and Linda regarded him with a strange expression. She shook her head and set the tray on the kitchen counter, shrugging off her coat and hat and gloved before she popped her own cup open and went to take it to add her own mixture of sweeteners and such. Sarah was satisfied with the shop's use of milk and flavor syrup, and sat down to indulge in the caffeinated heaven.

"Is Toby awake?" Linda asked, receiving a shake in the negative from her husband. She sighed sadly. "Poor little guy."

"Well I'm glad he's sleeping," Sarah said softly. "He didn't at first."

"Have _you_?"

Sarah looked up at her parents with red eyes, and tried to blink away any appearance of her exhaustion. She was so childlike in that moment, to Linda, glancing between them like she had been caught in a lie, a lie she hadn't told yet. Clearing her throat Sarah nodded. "Uh, I mean, yeah. A little."

How was she going to raise a child when she was still so young herself?

They didn't nag her about it, and Linda made some French toast, which they all picked at. Toby got up around 9 and ate one slice, which clearly eased some of his sister's anxiety. But none of them really spoke to one another aside from small, off-hand comments. Sarah just watched him, studied the way he carried himself. He was a moppy blonde now, fighting the changes the pre-teen years were bound to bring at 11 years old. He had their father's eyes, and Irene's cheekbones. Sarah supposed they shared their father's nose, as much as she didn't want to believe it. Toby was like her, though, he was a tough kid. He hadn't shed a tear since the day of the funeral, and most of the time, he was checking on her.

Come afternoon, Sarah helped Jeremy and Linda pack, they were going home tomorrow. Home to Los Angeles where the weather was balmy and the people beautiful and they didn't have a care in the world. They offered to bring her and Toby, to look after them while Sarah pursued her dreams but on the heels of her other parents' deaths she had felt like she couldn't uproot Toby to go live with her famous mother. Even if it meant being stuck in snowy, gray Cleveland. Even if it meant finally giving up on her beloved dreams.

By the time dinner rolled around Sarah had ventured out into the snow for the first time since the funeral. Wrapped in a puffy coat, jeans and boots she had walked to the Subway around the corner and gotten them all sandwiches. Something healthy and lean that her mother would nibble on. In reality she had just wanted to go outside and feel the air on her face until she wanted to be curled up by one of the heating vents in the house. Her house.

Once the food was safely procured she stepped outside with the bag held in her gloved fist. She was startled by the presence of a person right outside the door but she smiled once she saw who it was. Lana, possibly her best friend in the whole entire world. The redhead was leaning back against the brick with her head uncovered and prone to the cold and lightly drifting snowflakes. She was the sort of beautiful that Sarah sometimes wished she was, fair with cool features, perfect skin and long lashes. She worked across the street at Marc's, the local discount chain that sold groceries and closeouts. And she had clearly just gotten off of work, her red uniform sticking out under her own coat.

"Ah, I thought that was you going in," She stood up straight and they high-fived one another. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sarah lied. "You just get outta work?"

"Yeah, Randy's cutting my hours this week," She rolled her pretty blue eyes and linked her arm in Sarah's. They lived next door to one another, so it was an easy walk to share. "Toby okay?"

"You know Toby. He's acting like it doesn't phase him." They exchanged a brief glance and Lana lit a cigarette and took a deep drag on it. Sarah watched her a moment before she sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It'll be okay. Right now it just isn't," Her friend offered simply, flicking the butt to shake off some ash, blowing a cloud of smoke into the frigid air.

Their feet crunched in the snow and Sarah wondered why she was denying herself the warm comfort of California. Jeremy and Linda had all but offered them the world and she was still dragging her feet. It just didn't feel right. Aside from her parents they didn't know anyone out there, and Toby would be heartsick for his school and friends. Besides, they had both grown up on the opposite side of the country. Even if they avoided freezing, they might hate it.

The houses came into view and Lana tossed her smoke, watching it disappear in mounds of white. "Well I gotta make sure the babysitter didn't burn the house down. If you guys need anything…"

"Thank you,"

They watched each other, both unsure of what to say for a moment and then they each made their way up their respective driveways. Before she even reached the screen door on the side of the house, it popped open and Jeremy smiled at her, and she at him. He took the bag from her and held the door open as she climbed inside and shook the cold off, removing boots and jacket, then hat and gloves before turning to help Linda get the table ready for dinner.

They ate in the same silence that they had that morning, and Toby said goodnight and gave her a kiss before he trudged up to bed again. Sarah watched the stairs a moment before she too went up them to her room and went to lay in bed. She didn't sleep right away, despite the exhaustion of staying up the whole night before, and she heard Jeremy and Linda go to bed before she let sleep tug at her eyes. Finally consumed by her need for rest and for a break from the mundane pain of day to day life.

Sarah's dreams were never spectacular. She never dreamed of any sort of fame or great love, really, she never dreamed of any happy circumstance. She just dreamed of bleakness. Tonight, she dreamed of the broken glass and of the red and blue lights flashing around the railing. She dreamed of looking over the edge and seeing the divers cracking through the ice to search the water. She even saw when the crane lifted the mangled wreck from the depths of that river, and as she stood there staring at the empty car, she realized she was not alone.

Turning she saw the Goblin King watching with a somber expression, only he was different. He was dressed in a modern white dress shirt and black vest and pants, and his hair was shorter, and slicked elegantly. He reminded her of Jeremy, except he was much more handsome. She knew it was him by the sparkle of his eyes and the odd way his face was sculpted. When he saw she had noticed him he approached, hands in the pockets of his slacks. "Sarah," That voice, the depth of it and the English lilt. "I never wanted this life for you."

She studied him a moment and nodded, wiping her face of tears she had not noticed before. "I know," She told him. "I know you didn't."

"Your dreams are so splendorous," He told her, watching the way her face reacted to the painful scene before her. "I would still give them to you, if you allowed me." She nodded to show she understood but she did not look at him again. "Why will you not let me?"

She was quiet, pondered his question for a long time, even as they rolled the stretchers, with the black bags zipped up on them past her. "Because I have Toby to think of now, your majesty. I need to put him before me." She finally looked at him, emerald eyes filled with warm tears. "I can't get caught up in my girlhood dreams when I'm responsible for his life now."

She began to walk away, off of the bridge, away from her parents' lifeless bodies loading into the ambulance, with it's lights shut off and it's alarm silent now. At first, Jareth did not follow. She had a point, he had no right to meddle if she denied him of it. But there was still a part of him…. "Sarah!" She stopped midstep but did not turn around. "You don't have to suffer through your responsibility. You don't have to struggle. I made you an offer once, and I am willing to extend it to you again. Come back with me. Come back with Toby and I and you both will never want for anything, you will never work another day. Just fear me…"

Oh God.

"Love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." She finally turned and he was offering her a crystal, shining with the promise of a new life far away from the harsh winters of Cleveland and the agony of a dead end job and bills that would never by paid by it. Sarah was broken enough to believe she might actually honor that agreement, and over the years as she had grown into a woman she had considered what she would say if he ever asked her again.

After all, Sarah was no stranger to Jareth invading her painful dreams. It had started shortly after her victory, and if nothing else, their friendship in the bleak, wet streets of the Cleveland in her mind was something she had to look forward to when she slept. She had not wanted to see him in the days since the accident, had not wanted his comfort and his offers. But tonight she was truly broken. She was alone, she was struggling for air. But she was not sure, even with the warmth of the Underground so close, that she was ready to give up all her friends and Linda and Jeremy. Not just yet.

But she loved Jareth. She loved him in a way she had never expected to. Jareth had been her escape from all the hard parts of growing up, and he had loved her dearly, she knew that. She smiled at him, with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "You know this isn't how we do it where I come from." It was all she could say as she contemplated the magnitude of what he was asking.

Jareth played along, understand at this point how her mind worked. "I apologize," He dropped to one of his knees, the crystal held up like a little black box in a fancy French restaurant. "Sarah, you are the most stubborn creature I have ever stumbled across and yet you captivate me in a way no other woman has. Stop fighting me and be my Queen."

She laughed, not in a rude way but a soft little flutter of noise that came from her adoration of him. She walked over and kneeled on the asphalt, her knees oddly pain free. She touched his face and then his shorter hair, her thumb tracing the thick of his cheekbone. "I know you've been so patient with me," Ten years of showing up in her dreams just to spend eight measily hours with her. "And you know I love you dearly, Jareth." His face was pretty much neutral except for an edge of curiosity. His lips parted slightly, his eyes narrowed. She could practically hear his thudding heart. "Jareth I want to accept, I just want…to change things."

His lips close and puckered in thought and he looked for sincerity in her face, which he found. "I suppose I am open to negotiations." He said it carefully, and did not move.

Sarah's own heart thudded lightly at the thought. She knew exactly what she wanted suddenly. "I want to stay Above for a while. Six months maybe to get mine and Toby's affairs in order. I don't want to leave debt behind, if I can help it. I want to say goodbye to some people and…I want to be able to offer to bring a few."

Jareth blinked at that. "Sarah, we cannot re-populate the Underground with people from Above…"

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm asking for. I want to bring my mom and Stepdad and my best friend…or create a way for them to visit any time." She wasn't finished, so she continued. "And beyond that before I agree to be your Queen, I want you to come Above for those six months. I want you to get to know my family. I want you to try to _date _me before I have to worry about getting married."

Jareth looked like he was literally chewing it all over, swishing his tongue against his cheeks. His eyes were not on her anymore and he really looked like he was giving it serious thought. Ultimately he looked up, his hand holding the crystal toward her once again. "I am willing to accept your turns, but you must agree to accept all of mine."

It was huge, it was earth shattering. And then it got even bigger.

"Furthermore after you take the crystal, I have one last condition." She nodded for him to continue and he smiled wickedly. "I want to seal this agreement with a kiss."

Her heart pounded viciously now and she licked her lips, nodding. Her hand trembled as she reached across the space between them to take it, and she made sure she had a firm grasp on it before she drew her hand towards her to look into it. But she was quickly distracted when Jareth immediately stood and took one step closer, closing the distance between them. She barely even had time to register it, he cupped the back of her head in his hand and dipped to press his mouth against hers, and his kiss was the closest to heaven that she had ever experienced in her dreams. His body, his lips, everything about him was warm and pliant as opposed to the cold, wet concrete surrounding them. And there was tenderness in his kiss that Sarah had never experienced during one when she was awake. She kissed him back as best as she felt she could, and she awoke to the screaming throb of her alarm clock, with her pillow in her hands and her mouth slobbering all over it.

She reached with numb blindness to smack the SNOOZE button and collapsed into the bed, her belly tingling warm at the memory of his mouth. She must have made it up, this time. Must have just needed the comfort in her sleep, and she was sure it hadn't really happened until she realized one part of her pillow hadn't smoothed out. Reaching under, she drew out Jareth's crystal, which was shining in the sunlight that was peeping through her blinds, the image of them standing near the Cuyahoga at night showing inside of it. They were sealed in a passionate kiss.

Sarah nearly fell out of the bed. She set the crystal between the pillows and heard Jeremy hauling his and Linda's suitcases down the stairs. She remembered the deal, she remembered what she had asked and she hurried out of her room in her clothes from the day before, skidding to a stop at the top of the stairs as Linda opened the door. "WAIT!" They turned to look at her with surprise. "Wait, don't go. Don't go back to L.A!"

"Are you all right honey?" Linda hurried up the stairs and touched her daughter's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Sarah touched her mother's hand and smiled. "I haven't been totally honest with you…there's somebody in my life and.." She laughed incredulously. "We talked last night and I'm getting married. In six months. And I really want you guys to get to know him before I do."

Jeremy and his wife exchanged shocked glances, both at the happiness in her face and at the news and Linda gathered her daughter into her arms, cradling her as she sobbed softly, grateful that Sarah had seemingly snapped out of her living-coma just in time to ask her to have a part in her wedding. "Oh, God, Sarah. You know we'll do anything for you. Anything."

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying so far! Reviews are appreciated!<p>

A quick note on Jareth's appearance, I was picturing Bowie's Thin White Duke era minus the red hair. I think in this story he'll play with his appearance a bit just for giggles, but this will be his main Aboveground appearance, just because, mmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait for the Dawn

Chapter Two

AN-

I cannot tell you how delighted I am that this story was reviewed five times already! Thank you!

* * *

><p>When Sarah had awoken that morning with the crystal under her pillow she had half expected him to poof to her side once she found it. Then she had expected to see him downstairs when she had convinced Linda and Jeremy to stay in Ohio for a while, but alas, no Jareth. She was starting to become upset by noon, when he still hadn't poofed into her house, perhaps he had just used her for a kiss? No, she shook her head at the thought, Jareth had been a dear friend over the years, it was unlike him at this stage to pull that kind of crap. Still, she didn't know what was keeping him.<p>

Tonight marked her return to work since the night of the accident. She couldn't avoid it anymore. And come 2 o'clock, she couldn't wait on His Royal Lateness either. She was dressed in a pair of charcoal slacks, and a modest white short-sleeved button up blouse that was tucked into her pants. She finished the outfit with a blazer that matched the pants, and scurried for the door, running late. Toby was playing his NES and they kissed and said their hurried goodbyes before Sarah ran out the door to her freshly dusted (thanks to Jeremy) Cobalt.

The Cleveland Public Library was the big reason she moved to Ohio. It was a good system, and they above anything, they had called her back about her application after she had graduated from college. Robert had recently retired and Irene had marveled at the fact that she would be living so close to the Rock Hall, so they had surprised her by buying a house in her neighborhood so that they, and especially Toby, could be nearer to her when she moved. Sarah had worked as an assistant to the librarians (a glorified page, really) while working towards her masters at Cleveland State, and now, she had been one of the Adult department librarians for a little over three months.

The Rockport Branch was different from most of them. The center space was all open with tables and the librarians desks and computer stations, and the surrounding for walls house the book cases for all of the departments. There were no rows of stacks, and it was incredibly modern and lovely. She arrived just on time and hurried in to punch in before she made her way to her desk to figure out what needed to be done between patrons for the day.

She was happily at work sorting through items that were on the "dead sheet" (they had been checked out between 0 and 3 times in two years), deciding on what she wanted to keep and put in the booksale when two hands settled on her desk. They were pale, thin and masculine. She would have known them anywhere, and she might have looked up at him right away but she was frozen suddenly. Sarah had not seen Jareth outside of her dreams in ten years. That and the magnitude of their promises to one another…he was here to collect. Wetting her lips, she reminded herself that so was she.

She looked up at him and her heart fluttered a little. He was dressed the way he had been in her dream last night, suave and sophisticated, his hair slicked back with the sides drooping slightly. He was smiling down at her, the corner of his mouth quirked mischievously and Sarah couldn't help but smile dreamily at him. "Good afternoon, sir," She said softly. "Is there something I can help you find?"

For a moment he just drank her in, dark hair tied in a frustrating ponytail on her back, her eyes sparkling with happiness that he was somewhat surprised to see. But he was happy to see it, and he smiled at her. "Yes, I was hoping you could. I wanted to check out some materials on _weddings_."

Sarah ignored the little giggle in her head that wanted to tell him the bride usually checked those sorts of things out, and she blushed a little. "Did you recently become engaged sir?"

Jareth's face scrunched a bit at that and he leaned his hip onto her desk a bit. "Well no," He bit his lower lip a little. "We're betrothed but not formally engaged." He explained, watching as she nodded in understanding. "Do you suppose that could be a problem?"

"I couldn't say," She shrugged, standing from the desk, trying to play passive. "Come on over this way, the books you're looking for are in Nonfiction." Jareth blinked, but hopped from her desk until he could walk quickly behind her, admiring the way her slacks hugged her bottom, despite how strange it was to see a woman dressed as such. She stepped into one of the little inlets full of books and skimmed as she whistled to herself before she found the proper set of call numbers. "Now let's see, what exactly were you looking to read about?"

Jareth was too busy studying her, the beauty of her face and the way her mouth tightened into seriousness. The beautiful color and clarity of her skin. He smiled drunkenly and leaned against the casing nearest him. "Throwing a wedding that will ensure my bride's happiness for all eternity?"

Sarah turned to give him a funny look, and he couldn't stand to play around any more, his hand cupped her jaw and he bent to smother her face in kisses. She almost got caught up in him but she realized she was working and dropped down to crouch. "Stop it, stop. You have to behave yourself here."

He scoffed, crossing his arms, his expression positively angry as he glared down at her. "No, I don't ever have to behave. I can reorder time and wipe all of these pathetic bystanders' memories…"

She sighed. "I don't want that. I don't want to live like that."

Muttering to himself he dropped down next to her. "Sarah, you already agreed to live in my world. Thus, you will live like that."

"I meant not here, not Above." She shook her head, glancing around to see if anyone was watching but they all seemed blissfully distracted. "Please. I haven't seen you in ten years, can we get along right now?"

"You've seen me hundreds of times, don't be daft," He was busily smoothing his waistcoat, marveling at the different material. "You just want to believe you were truly asleep and never actually made physical contact. But last night, Sarah," He looked at her, his eyes serious, but warm with love. "Last night was very real."

She looked away briefly to contemplate that, and she sighed. "I thought so."

"Are you upset?"

"Upset about what?"

"Upset that we kissed."

She shook her head, and even scooted to rest it on his shoulder. "No, I assumed that would happen eventually. And it was nice. It was a nice kiss, you know?" She could practically smell how smug he was now, and she sighed, burrowing her face into his warmth. "I was beginning to think you got tired of waiting on me."

"I just didn't know how to be there for you during that," He whispered, his voice strangely emotional. "I've never…I didn't…"

"I'm okay." She promised, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "And I'm okay with this, I think. We love each other."

That made Jareth flinch softly, because even at twenty-six there was a childlike innocence to Sarah when it came to love and romance. She wasn't talking about being in love with him right now, she was talking about him like she would her best girl friend. And he wasn't angry, after all, that was a relationship he had worked for ten years to build and maintain. He had fought so many times his own needs and desires to make her happy. And last night, when he had kissed her, she had kissed him back, and he could feel her heart pounding in her neck, there was something there. Something that hadn't always been there.

"I do love you," He professed, looking down into her face. "I love you with such depth that even I'm afraid to see how far I'd go for you," She blushed and he smiled, kissing her cheek in return. "I cannot tell you how happy I am. But I want to make sure if you do this…if we do this. I want you to always be happy as well, Sarah."

She nodded, and sat up onto her knees, drawing him up into a hug. "I'll always be happy if I have you there."

The hug, a human art Jareth had yet to master. Should he squeeze her back? Squeeze her more? Less? Pat her back? Rub it? Press sweet little kisses into the column of her neck? Hmm, he rather enjoyed that idea, but Sarah sensed his mischief and jumped to her feet. "You're no fun at all."

"Sarah?"

Sarah nearly jumped at the voice and she smiled at the branch manager, feeling her heart pound. "Hi! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," The older lady, Marjorie, smiled at them and pointed to the large picture window up front. "The snow is getting pretty bad so we're going to close up early."

"All right, thank you." Sarah hurried to shut down the computers, then locked up a few things before she escorted Jareth out to her car. "I'm starving, I didn't really eat anything earlier, would you like to grab some dinner or something?"

"I suppose that would be nice," He said with a nod, and she smiled at him.

"Great. We just need to swing by the house and get Toby, Mom and Jeremy opted for this French place downtown…"

"Shall we join them?" Jareth paused at the passenger door of her car and she unlocked the doors with the press of a button. He stared a moment before he climbed in and she followed.

"French food isn't terribly American kid friendly. We can go to Applebees."

The car ride as fairly uneventful, Jareth was staring out the window, marveling at the speed they were traveling, and flinching every time he thought a car was going to run a red light and hit them, (which led Sarah into a winded explanation about car insurance and how companies frowned on that behavior). They pulled into the driveway of the two story house and Sarah beeped the horn. Jareth had half expected her to go inside, and so he was surprised when her younger brother emerged, locked the door, and then hurried to the car.

Toby froze upon seeing a stranger in the passenger seat, and he and Jareth locked eyes for a brief moment until he hurried around to the backseat behind Sarah and plopped in, buckling up right away. "Hello…"

"Hi Tobes," Sarah didn't really notice the awkwardness of the moment and she nodded over to Jareth. "This is…uh. This is um, Jared." Jareth was watching her brother in the mirror, his eyes fascinated by the sight of the now partially grown boy. Toby managed a faint smile, but did not speak again.

Jareth shot her a look that purely read 'why must you change my name?', and Sarah smiled sheepishly. She knew Toby would start asking why he had such a strange name, and a small part of her always feared he would remember spending thirteen hours in Jareth's grasp, and that he would have bad memories from that time. But her fears were pushed aside as they pulled onto I-480 toward Ridge Road. The kid was working on his homework by the time they were merged in and moving at a steady pace, and Sarah kept glancing at him in the mirror to make sure he was all right. At one point, Jareth settled a hand over hers and startled her, making the car jerk.

"Woah!" Toby about had a panic attack and she pulled the car over into the shoulder, throwing it in park.

"I'm so sorry, Tobes, are you okay?" She had unbuckled and half stuck herself into the back, touching his hair, trying to soothe him.

"I…I'm okay." He said softly. "Try not to drive like such a maniac." It was said lightly, his eyes sparkling with forgiveness and they laughed softly for a moment before Sarah moved back up to the front.

Jareth noticed tears shining in her eyes and knew she didn't want Toby to see by the way she avoided the mirror now and he pulled a delicate kerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. "It's all right, here."

"Thank you." She told him, dotting at the corners of her eyes before she offered it back, Jareth shrugged it off.

"That's not necessary. Keep it."

She glanced at it momentarily and nodded, stuffing it in her pocket. They continued on to the restaurant, getting off the freeway right into a major traffic jam, as there always was on Ridge this time of any day. Sarah was surprised though, that it was still here in this nasty weather. Eventually they made it through the line and into the shopping center that Applebees was in.

Finding a parking spot was almost a problem but a couple pulled out just in time for Sarah to move in on it. They even got to bypass the wait for a table since there were only three of them. (That's when Sarah glanced at Jareth a little suspiciously but he didn't notice, or pretended not to, looking suave and calm as ever).

And there she was, flipping through the menu, distracted both by Toby, whom she was worried wasn't okay, and Jareth, who convinced her he was innocent to using magic in the Aboveground a little _too_ well. And she was a little too distracted because before she knew it, the waiter had returned and Toby and Jareth had both given their orders, and she was staring blankly at the menu. "Uh, I'll take the chicken and broccoli Alfredo, please."

The waiter took the menus and Jareth glanced at Sarah. "You seem so far away."

"Are you okay, sis?" Toby was watching her carefully.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Toby didn't seem to believe her but he nodded, drawing patterns on the table with his finger. "So Jared. Are you dating my sister?"

Sarah nearly spit a sip of her iced tea at that and Jareth smirked, sitting back in the chair. "I do believe I am, yes."

"Where'd you meet a British guy?" The question was bemused and almost implied that Sarah couldn't possibly have met someone that fancy without help.

"The library is a very culturally open place, Toby…"

And there was Jareth, wreaking havoc on her plans. "We met at the supermarket."

Toby laughed a little and shook his head. "That might even be more interesting than whatever she was going to make up," He held his hand up when Jareth looked like he was going to elaborate. "But that's as much as I want to know. 'scuse me." He stood and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Sarah immediately kicked Jareth in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Well, knock it off!"

"Knock what off? Adding to your own lies? What are you going to tell him when we take him with us?"

"Jareth, I want him to get to like you before I explain that you're a Fae King. He's really not at the age where I can just throw something like that at him and expect him to be okay with it."

Jareth muttered under his breath and glared at her partially, reaching down to rub his leg when Sarah sighed and turned her head to look at the TV nearest them. Her face became ashen almost immediately and Jareth looked up at the screen in curiosity. Her parents' wrecked car was dangling in the air, dripping from the river and a correspondant was speaking in the background, then another image flashed of a car with a dented front bumper and then a mug shot of a young man Sarah's age.

"A twenty-five year old Parma Heights man was arraigned today after he was arrested December sixth in connection with the deaths of Roger and Irene Williams. The Williams were traveling on the I-90 Innerbelt bridge when Michael Clemson, hit them from the front. Mr. Williams swerved, hit a patch of ice and broke through the railing, plunging into the icy waters below. Clemson is said to have been nearly three times over the blood alcohol limit and has pleaded not guilty, he will stand trial some time this summer."

Suddenly, their agreement all made perfect sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait for the Dawn

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>She didn't understand.<p>

He was supposed to be there. She knew, and yet she didn't remember, but he was supposed to be there and he wasn't. The air was warm, but very damp. Sarah felt the spray of misty rain on her bare arms as she looked around, tried to find him. It was dark out, and the only lights around were from the street lamps and the signs to restaurants and in the distance the large lamps that overlooked Jacob's Field. She was downtown.

She walked slowly, with her arms folded in front of her, she was on Euclid Avenue, coming up right on the House of Blues. The marquee was dark but the sign was lit, and she squinted at the letters on the sign. TONIGHT: SARAH STEWART, LIVE. That was her. That was her name. But it wasn't. And the show was long over, because everything around was closed and no one was wandering the streets. Sarah stared for a moment and kept walking down the sidewalk, until she reached East 4th Street. It was really a little alley, that only allowed foot traffic and during the day, when the bars and clubs on the street were open, it thrived. Now, it was empty.

Empty except for one person.

Sarah walked down the darkened cobblestone and paused a few feet from them, her arms hanging now. In the moonlight, he could look at her. Really look at her and appreciate her feminine form. She was wearing dress in mauve, with a natural waist and a full skirt that ruffled when she walked. There was a very fine layer of very light chiffon that was dusted in glitter or sequins or something that made it sparkle. The neck was cut low but not low enough to lose class, and she had a big white sash tied around her waist, resulting in a bow on her back. Her heels clicked when she walked, her hair was pulled up into a tight updo, and her face was flawlessly beautiful, with lipstick that matched the color of her dress's material.

"I waited for you," She told him, her fingers nervously twisting together, revealing the diamond wedding band on her finger.

"I'm sorry," He told her, flicking away the cigarette he had been shakily dragging on. Unsure of what to do with his hands now, he stuffed them into the pockets of his slacks, and his head drooped, keeping his gaze to himself. "I just…It's all taking it's toll on me, Sarah."

"I know," She whispered, approaching more to brush her silken palm across his face. "I wish I could fix this for you." Instinctively he nuzzled into her hand and one of his came up to cup it against his face. His own wedding band flickered in the light, and Sarah stared at it, knowing somehow, that she had placed it there. Her free hand reached up into moppy blonde hair and she sighed softly. There was serenity in him, despite the obvious pain that he was in. He was home.

His arms slid around her waist and they fell into one another, his face burrowing into her neck and hers into his chest. "I fear I cannot survive in this world much longer." He murmured, lifting his head to caress his cheek into her hair. He smelled like the tobacco, and a rich cologne that she had never smelled before, but his spirit, the very thing that had driven him once, was fading. Pale skin fading to ash.

"Don't say that," Sarah whispered. "Don't say that. I need you. We'll find a way to leave. We'll get back."

He stiffened with realization under her, and his breath tickled her ear. "Do you suppose I caused…"

* * *

><p>Sarah blinked her eyes open and groaned, turning her face away from the sun in her room. It had been a dream. Just another dream, although, it had been her strangest yet. The familiar scent of strange cologne was stronger suddenly and she opened her eyes a bit to look at Jareth, who was sitting on the bed with his legs drawn up against his body, gazing down at her. She was smiling instantly and she wiped the sleep from her face, sitting up slightly against her pillows. "Hi."<p>

"Good morning," His voice was a whisper, his eyes seemed distant. Sarah wasn't sure what to say. Had they shared that dream? Had he seen her in the dress? Touched her, held her, admired the shimmer of marriage so lovingly wrapped around her finger? Sarah moved to sit against him, looking into his face, asking silently for permission to be close to him, and he consented by placing his arm around her shoulders, and kissing her temple.

She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know if he had dreamed with her. But he didn't look very troubled and he was receptive to her, smiling absentmindedly as they lay there. Perhaps this was one dream she could keep to herself. Jareth stared out her window for a long time before he slipped from her warmth to stand up, fumbling for his trousers, which he had shed to sleep in his boxers and t-shirt alone. No sooner did he have one foot in them, tugging them to slip the other foot in did her door pop open and Jeremy poked his head in.

"Sarah, darling your moth-…" Jeremy stared at the half-naked man getting dressed in his stepdaughter's room and then looked at her, his mouth hanging wide open. "What on earth..?"

"Er, uh…" Sarah flew from the bed, fully clothed, to his relief, and moved to block the door, allowing Jareth a tiny bit of privacy to get dressed again. "Hey, we um, we'll be right down." He narrowed his eyes a little, still straining to see in. "Knock it off, Dad, he just didn't sleep in his pants. That's all."

Grumbling something, he relented and hurried downstairs to inform Linda that he had just caught Sarah and her fiancee in a rather precarious position, even though he really hadn't. She knew the moment he had too, as she heard Linda slam her pan on the stove involuntarily. Sarah grimaced slightly, but couldn't stop a smile at the frantic look in Jareth's eyes.

"Are they angry with you?"

"It'll be all right," She promised, moving to take his hand. "We weren't going to avoid this forever. C'mon." Leading him down the stairs she paused as they passed through the living room. The dining room was next, followed by the kitchen, and now was her last chance to collect herself. Jareth looked quizzically at her but as soon as she had stopped, she had started again. Entering the room, she smiled sheepishly at her parents.

"Hi, morning," She said. If Jeremy had been shocked seeing Jareth's back, he was doubly shocked by the sight of his face. They held an almost uncanny resemblance to one another. Jeremy's hair was much longer at this point, and rather scraggly, where Jareth's was shorter and well kempt. Jeremy had scruff on his face and Jareth was clean shaven, and the biggest difference of all was the fact that Jeremy had two perfect blue eyes and Jareth's eyes were mismatched, his pupil permanently blown, giving the illusion of a brown eye.

Linda turned from plating Sarah's food and damn near dropped the plate, which Sarah caught just in time. It had been Irene's favorite china, and the idea of letting it shatter was instantly heartbreaking. She saved it just in time and Linda looked at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, dear I just…lost my grip."

"It's okay," Sarah set the plate on the counter. "I'm just saving the wedding china for Toby." Sarah collected herself quickly and smiled softly. "Mom, Jer, this is Jared."

Jeremy quickly extended his hand. "Jeremy Whitley. Mr…"

Jareth glanced quickly to Sarah, then her stepfather before he found a friendly smile, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Stewart. Jared Stewart."

"Mmm, pleasure."

"Mmm."

Linda leaned closer to her daughter, who was staring at Jareth in stunned silence at his chosen surname. "It's like there are two of them, Sarah."

Linda served them and a newly roused Toby breakfast and they chatted lightly at the table while they ate eggs, sausage and pancakes. Jeremy read them things he found interesting from the paper and Linda eyed Jareth suspiciously for a while. Toby mused over his impending return to school following Robert and Irene's deaths, and chatted with Sarah about his big project that was due upon his return for his social studies class.

Jareth listened to them all with piqued interest, and particularly watched Sarah, admiring the clean lines of her face and the way her eyes shone as she smiled at her brother.

"So Jared," Linda had dropped her careful gaze and focused on her food as she spoke, cutting her last pancake with her fork. "Do you want to have children?"

Jeremy nearly spit out his coffee and Toby and Sarah both looked at her with surprise. But Jareth noted that Sarah's expression was not at all outraged. "Yes, of course." He took a drink of his own coffee, the first time he had tasted that particular beverage. "I grew up in a smaller family but we were all very close. I'd love to have children."

It was Sarah's turn to let her curiosity win her over. "How many?"

"That's mostly your decision, love," He smiled kindly. "After all it's not my body that will suffer, but I would like at least two."

"Two is perfect." Linda said, smiling at them both mischievously. "And Sarah isn't getting any younger."

"She's not _old_ either," Jeremy lamented, pouting at his wife. They went off on a rampage and Sarah rolled her eyes, grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him out through the living room and onto the front porch, grabbing coats from the hangers near the door before she shut it behind them and handed him one of the puffy jackets. It had been Robert's, but she was surprised by how little pain it's presence caused her. Jareth didn't know it's origin, and he shrugged it on and zipped it up clumsily, not used to such shapes and materials.

Once her own jacket was zipped, Sarah plopped down onto the porch swing a few feet away and sighed softly. She waited for him to join her, and he did, slipping his arm around her body to hold her close against the cold. For a while she stared out over the snow covered street, and then she looked up at him. "Why did you pull us into that dream?"

"Come again?" He cocked his head at her, curious as to what she was talking about.

"The dream we had last night. You've never changed facts, but we were married in it. And I knew you as my husband. Why did you do that?"

"Sarah," Jareth's usually neutral face shifted into a frown and he shook his head quickly. "I did not send us into a dream, I don't even have access to my full power while I'm here. I can't shape dreams with the limited means that I have accepted to come."

She stared at him, bewildered, and then looked back onto the street. "Oh. It's just…the last name. We had that last name in my dream."

Jareth pondered this to himself, rubbing at her arm. "Perhaps that is more a sign of fate than anything, hmm?" She smiled at that, her gaze still directed around her and she relaxed against him, even scooted to lean back in his embrace, letting him wrap both of his arms around her. He relished the feel of her tiny frame for a moment and broke into a smile, recalling their conversation at breakfast. "You never said whether you would like to have children."

"Hmmm," The sound was more dreamy than thoughtful. "I would. I probably don't have a single reason to considering the way I grew up but," She sighed, looking up at him. "I can't explain it. I might not know anything else but I know I would love my kids more than anything."

The idea thrilled him far more than he would care to admit. In the years that he had become close to her he had grown a sort of humanoid soft spot, and it was bubbling over at the thought of Sarah with their children. The pregnancies, the late nights, the hugs and kisses and bedtime stories, he imagined she would be that mother everyone wished they had. And he imagined she would make just as fine of a queen.

His heart ached at the idea, and he tightened his grip on her, nuzzling the crown of her head with his cheek. "I love you," He whispered, his voice betraying the strong emotion itself. He had said it to her a thousand times, in the last ten years. Usually accompanied by a hug or a quick kiss to the cheek, but he had always meant it much more deeply than she had accepted it.

Perhaps she was finally picking up on that because when she almost instinctively gave him the cutesy reply, she shifted to sit up and look at him. Her eyes were soft, and warm and her lips parted in surprise. She had to understand, now. This was no business arrangement, not entirely. "You really do, don't you?"

He nodded fervently, taking her hands into his. "And I have every means to make you so happy, darling, precious Sarah. I wish you knew that."

"I do," She told him, her voice insistent, her hands squeezing his reassuringly. "It's not that I think any less of you, Jareth. I just need….to fall. I need that before I can be a princess or a queen or whatever. I just need time." She released one of his hands to touch his face. "I cannot begin to tell you what you mean to me…"

"Sarah Williams?"

Their heads snapped up in unison, looking to the source of the voice that was standing at the base of the porch. He was bundled up quite a bit, almost looked like an Eskimo, and for a moment, Sarah was so stunned by his sudden presence that she could not answer. But after several deep breaths and one heavy gulp she stood and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"My name is Anthony Berkshire. I'm here to read you your parents' Last Will and Testament."

There was a kettle on the stove, heating up some water for tea, and Sarah had cranked the heat to actually warm the house up past 'livable'. No sense being cheap with a lawyer who obviously hated the cold sitting in her dining room. She had hurried him in and told Toby to come downstairs, and after tossing hers and Jareth's coats, she had tried her best to make the young, fumbling attorney comfortable.

Sarah and Toby were sitting with Mr. Berkshire at the table now, and Jeremy, Linda and Jareth were standing in the adjoined kitchen, all watching closely. Sarah watched the young man flip through his folder until he found the documents that he had brought. "I'll uh, skip all the other stuff. They left some money to a couple of charities." He cleared his throat.

"To our daughter, Sarah Beth Williams, we bequeath our homes in Cleveland Ohio and Gloucester Massachusetts…" Sarah drew in a deep breath, the home in Massachusetts had been the one Robert had bought with Linda, and Sarah had grown up there between her father's two marriages. "…as well as our world possessions and the sum of her trust fund, approximately $50,000 as of January 1995." He shifted through his papers. "To our son, Tobias Andrew Williams, we bequeath a 1967 Cheverolet Impala, the following list of possessions, which I will give you, and the sum of his trust fund, which will be accessible on his 18th birthday." He skimmed the page, making little noises as he did. "Your trust fund also equaled about fifty-grand last January."

Toby wasn't sure what to say, and he looked at Sarah with a question in his eyes. She smiled tenderly at him and reached to ruffle his hair. "We'll worry about it later, okay? You can go play your game now, if you want." He seemed relieved, and he trotted off to do just that while his sister looked at the attorney. "What about custody of him?"

"There is some paperwork here detailing that, you'll have to sign."

After they read through it all, Sarah signed everything and sent him with a warm cup of tea in a thermos that she let him keep. Her other parents started mulling over what to do for the day and Sarah was already exhausted, announcing she was going to take a nap. Jareth joined her as she laid down, just to be near, so she wasn't alone. She fell asleep quickly, and was immediately absorbed in the same scene from before.

* * *

><p>"…I mean, I think I did. I think it died because of me."<p>

"Don't be silly," She brushed his hair up and out of his face. "Don't say that. These things happen."

He shook his head. "You have so much you don't understand. I am draining away and I am a magical creature, it's killing me. And it…it was magical too, Sarah. Beyond the sentimental reasons, it was supposed to have magic but I got us stuck here and it was deprived…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," She gasped between sobs that had suddenly overcome her. He looked at her with surprise, and stared. She was utterly beautiful when she cried, with the moonlight pooling on her face. "We'll get back to the Underground and you're going to be okay."

He wrapped her in his strong arms and nodded. "Of course, darling. Of course." He held onto her like she was air, and she felt small kisses warm the skin of her neck up to her ear, where he whispered to her. "I love you. More than you will ever understand. I have always, always loved you."


	4. Chapter 4

Wait for the Dawn

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>"KINGY!"<p>

Sarah nearly fell in the shower when the raspy voice sang out in her bathroom, reverberating off of the tiled walls and sinking into her spine, where it made her tremble. She poked her head out the glass door and saw Tric, one of Jareth's dumber and more obnoxious Goblins standing on her clean bathrobe with muddy feet. "AH!" She shut the water off and nearly fell out of the tub all together trying to grasp a towel that she knew was going to be all together too short. But her robe was ruined and this little creature was going to wake up the entire house, and their cover would be blown too soon.

"Tric!" She snapped, swiping blindly at him, trying to throttle the little bastard. "Tric, Jareth isn't in here! Get out! And don't you make a peep in that hallway!" The little goblin bounced out and Sarah fumbled to wrap a towel around herself, the little white terrycloth barely covering her all the way, without and room to tie it. She'd have to hold it in place. She darted into the hall and shoved Tric into her room, where Jareth had just dressed from his own shower, and he looked down at the goblin with a disappointed expression.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The goblin saluted his king. "Kingy H sent me, saids you need to come back RIGHT NOW."

Jareth crossed his arms and the room suddenly grew warmer. "And why is that, Tric? What on earth could you buggers have done in ONE WEEK that would warrant my return this early?"

"Uhhhh." Tric scratched at his ear. "I aint do nothing' bad, Kingy. It was all Gallumph."

"And what exactly did he do?"

"Oh, y'know." Tric waved it off. "Just setta Pristine Field on fires and…"

Jareth picked him up and he shut up instantly, which was clearly the idea. Sarah, meanwhile, shook off her curiosity to grab at clothes, hurrying back to the bathroom to dress. "How. Bad. Is. It?"

Tric blinked, too terrified to answer, and instead, presented his master with a scroll. Jareth took it and promptly sat on the bed, glaring at the little fiend in front of him before he unrolled it and began to read. As he reached the end, his face was about three shades more red, and his free hand was clutching the bedspread, trying NOT to kill the goblin that was obviously lying about his involvement. Sarah returned and froze immediately upon seeing him.

"Is it that bad?"

Jareth rolled his gaze to her and tried not to lose his temper just because he was angry. "It's worse." He said shortly, pointing at the window. "Tric, you have about thirteen seconds before I destroy you on the spot. Go tell Father I am en route."

Tric muttered a 'yes Kingy' and hurried to scamper out the window, leaving Jareth to collapse back onto the bed with frustration. "This is exactly what I didn't need to happen." An elegant hand moved to rub at his forehead and she watched him cautiously, her hands frozen, halfway in the air where she had been rubbing at wet hair with a towel.

She slid to sit next to him and looked down at him. "You know I understand if you need to poof back for a little while."

One of his eyes popped open and he grimaced slightly. "That's beside the point." He didn't elaborate however, simply sighed and continued to rub at his brain as best as he could through his scull. Jareth didn't talk much about his duties as king. He never had, not when she had been in the Underground, not in their shared dreams, and he hadn't since he had broken the surface to keep up his end of the bargain. He had skimmed bits briefly, mostly his personal history. The basic line of the hierarchy. The High King and Queen, their children, including Jareth, who was High Prince of the Underground as well as Goblin King, which his son would inherit upon his ascension to the High Throne.

That was the extent of Sarah's knowledge of how things worked, and she realized she'd have to learn more if she were going to be Queen. She reached to run her fingers through his messy, shortened hair. Caressed his cheek slightly. "Do you like doing it?" Once again an eyes popped open to peer at her, gauging her, and she wet her lips nervously, hoping not to upset him. "I mean, you have all this responsibility but you don't seem to love it."

Jareth remained quiet for a moment and he sighed, "Not especially," He confessed. "No, I don't. I never had a choice, and if I had one I'd probably stay up here. I'd live a normal life." The idea was oddly thrilling and his gut exploded with butterflies. Sarah saw the wonder that briefly flashed in his eyes and she lay next to him, nuzzling into his neck, his happiness like a drug that was drawing her in. "I'd live a normal life with a job with you. You'd never know that wretched place."

She pressed a kiss to his jaw and smiled at him, tilting her head to speak against soft lips. "Jareth, then who's to say we can't have that?" His eyes snapped open at that and he stared at her as she stroked his skin tenderly. "If you're not happy there I certainly won't be. And you said you have brothers there, they can take over your duties and you can be here. With me."

He shook his head, his brow furrowing in pain. "Sarah, Precious, don't say such dreadful things. They cannot come to pass."

She sat up slightly. "Why not? If I can give up everything to go live in the Underground and be your Queen, you can give up everything and live in the Aboveground and be my husband."

The word shook him to the core. Husband. Married to her. A lifetime with her, even if it were so much shorter than forever. He couldn't even argue with her, for the love he felt when he heard her say it. He just leaned in and pressed a feverish kiss to her mouth, drawing her warm and pliant body closer to his. She was fresh air. She was a different sort of magic all in and of herself and she made him drunk. He broke the kiss when he felt her getting lost in it. "Sarah you must understand if I….if I were to do that…"

"Yes?"

"I'd become mortal. I'd die. If we went under, we'd live forever…"

She brushed his hair out his eyes and shook her head. "What on earth would we do for forever, Jareth? Rule people? Maybe have kids? Wouldn't your odds be better if we were both mortal?"

Gods, now she was talking about children. It was true, they were rare to a Fae couple. Things didn't always work. Not the way they so much more frequently did for human couples. The idea of Sarah swollen and lazy with a gallon of ice cream and sleazy tabloids spread around her made his heart throb oddly. He cupped her face and held her forehead tight to his. "I'd give you anything, Sarah. If you want this, I'll do this for you." He paused, searching for words. "But my love, we don't know what all will happen. I have never personally known a Fae who has fallen…"

She nodded. "We'll find out, Jareth. It'll all be all right as long as we have each other." Their eyes met and Sarah knew that he was going to do it. And all the same, she couldn't shake his gaze and the pure love in his eyes. She reached her hand to lay on his chest, felt his pounding heart and she smiled, taking one of his hands to lay over her own. "Do you feel that? How synchronized they seem?" He smiled softly, not really understanding the strange gesture, but finding it sweet nonetheless. Sarah grew solemn, and bent to kiss his mouth softly. Just a swipe of her lips. Then she kissed him a little longer. And a little longer still and suddenly she was kissing him like she hadn't ever kissed anyone. Felt connected to him, like their souls had been created at the exact same moment, but only just recognized one another.

Jareth pressed against her and rolled her onto her back, climbing to bend over her, their mouths never breaking apart for more than a second to breathe. She was his life, she was his immortality, even, and she was much more important than any title or kingdom. He knew that. And he kissed her with the intent of letting her know that as well.

But suddenly she pulled her mouth from his and used her fingers to keep them separate despite the way he whined and kissed at her fingers, enticing her further. She laughed at the sharp sensations but she needed to continue before it went any further. "Jareth, please. I need to tell you this." He sighed and gazed down at her expectantly. She smiled sweetly. "I love you, you know." His face lost it's annoyed features and grew both surprised and serious. "I do. I love you. I want to be with you all the days of a mortal existence."

She swore there were tears in his eyes, but they remained unshed. They stared at one another and Jareth sighed happily. "Then marry me. Don't make me wait months and months, marry me soon. Marry me tonight."

"Not tonight," He looked disappointed and she smiled. "I need time to get things ready. But I don't need months, just give me the week."

"Say yes," He demanded, staring at her like he expected she wouldn't. Before she could, he hurried to grab her bedside table drawer and opened it, withdrawing a small, old box which he opened to reveal his Grandmother's ring. "Say yes." He insisted, the little gold band with emeralds and diamonds shining gleefully at her.

"_Yes."_ She murmured, and in a few quick movements the ring was nestled on her hand and Jareth had clasped her mouth in a fierce kiss, and pressed his body to hers with the intention of making her his in the most basic of ways. She didn't fight him on that, the pain of the last couple of weeks finally dulling and the prospect of a new life with him burning through her resolve. For once, finally, life was perfect.

* * *

><p>Jareth never responded to his summons and the ones that followed it. He spent the next several days using his magical connections, while he still had them, to create his identity. Created a background and everything. Birth certificate, driver's license, history from his first license at 16, a high school diploma and a degree in music theory. Photos from his entire life that no one would ever guess had started just days ago. He even picked up a human vice, cigarettes. He had smoked plenty of magical substances in his youth so it wasn't too foreign of a thing for him.<p>

Sarah demanded he do it outside if he were going to, and lectured him on the health risks. Jeremy was quick to befriend him so he had someone to smoke with on the porch. He even took him to the mall to buy tuxes for the up and coming nuptials. Sarah and her mother had secured dresses and they had agreed on a small little church very nearby.

So with the bulk of their tasks taken care of, Jareth had insisted they spend the last couple of days of the week enjoying themselves. They took in a play, she took him to the Rock Hall, and the Science Center. They ate street meat and Po' Boys and at night they sat in the back by the fire and gazed out onto the backyard, which overlooked an industrial parkway. At night it was silent, and still, and the sky was full of stars.

The day before the wedding, Jareth finally sent his family a scroll, detailing his plans to stay above with Sarah, and his personal recommendation for his brother in law to take over the Goblin Kingdom while he brother was too young to reign. He was finally ready, and once the scroll had been sent, Sarah and given him a hug and a kiss and left him in the room for the night so she could go sleep at her parents' house. Neither slept, that night apart. He lay in her bed surrounded by her scent and stared out the window, pining for her warmth, and she lay in bed twisting the ring with a soft little smile, thinking about the adoration that was always on his face when he set his eyes on her.

Morning crept up on them and both hopped out of bed to get ready. Linda arrived to help her daughter, as well as her trusted makeup artist/hairdresser. Sarah insisted on simplicity, she didn't want to look like Madonna on her wedding day, and with a little fuss, she got her way. They drove to the little chapel in silence, with Sarah breathing deeply past the odd sensation her nerves was pumping through her body. She had to calm down. She had to.

A few people had come, mostly her co-workers, a few friends and several cousins. Toby was in his best tux, and he seemed happier than he had in a while. Linda sat up front and Linda dabbed delicately at her eyes, having hired a photographer from People to capture the wedding (little did Sarah know). She truly was happy for her daughter, but a little publicity was always a good thing for a working actress her age.

Jareth was left to stand up at the front, cool as a cucumber and debonair as ever. The tux fit him perfectly, and wasn't too tight unlike his clothing in the Underground. It was dark and the material crisp and wrinkle free. The shirt was starched and spotless and there was just something about the way he carried himself that made him seem like royalty. The humans scattered before him, of course, would have no idea. He was just an English gentleman who had very good taste.

It seemed like an eternity standing there not looking nervous when the music finally signaled that Sarah was coming in. He lost his cool the moment the doors opened to reveal her. Her arm was hooked into Jeremy's, and her stepfather kept smiling proudly over at her as he slowly walked her down the short little aisle. Her hair was curled softly, more wavy than big and curly and her face was flawless but tastefully done, with a little mascara and pink lipstick that was close to the color of her lips. As much as his own fantasy of her for the ballroom had pleased him, he found her exceptionally stunning this way.

The dress was sleeveless in a with a sweetheart neckline and a-line skirt. It was fairly simple, the bodice was slightly pleated, and the skirt featured a bubble hem with a small train. There was a little broach on the left side of the bottom of the bodice where it met the skirt, that resembled a rose made of silver and strange stones that he had never seen before. She did not wear a veil, but her hair was swept back under a small, glittering tiara. It was a bit frightening to see how very much she seemed to resemble the Queen he had hoped she would be, and ultimately denied taking.

She reached him in a few short strides, and Jeremy kissed her forehead before placing her delicate little hand in his. He couldn't help but stare at her, for a long moment as the pastor spoke, and blinked to realization when they began reciting their vows. They were not all too different from the things said in the Underground, if not a little simpler. Nicer. He liked that they were equals in that moment, and felt that everything he said was something he could truly vow to her. As she repeated her own, he saw in her eyes that she could do the same.

The rings came, and Jareth fumbled with this a bit. It was odd for him to wear a ring, but he would do anything to promise himself to Sarah and Sarah alone. She accepted her ring with tears, and he quickly reached to brush them away. The pastor said a few things about the human God and love and such, and Jareth tried to listen out of respect, but wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Finally, he was granted that opportunity.

As they kissed, everyone stood and began clapping, and Jareth was lost in her. Now his wife, now the only care that he had in any world. He scooped her up closer and relished the small giggle against his mouth before demanding entrance, deepening the kiss so they were both lost in one another. The photographer was having a field day, and Linda had broken down into tears, hugging Jeremy who was patting Toby's shoulder. The pre-teen was smiling wistfully, and as everything carried on around them, he glanced up at the ceiling, hoping his parents were not missing this momentous occasion in their daughter's life.

* * *

><p>"Damn!"<p>

"Haronius, dear, there is no need for that language." Olanea was giving him that look, the narrowed eyed 'I dare you to cross me' look that had haunted him for nearly a thousand years. At present, the High Queen of the Underground was seated by a window with her favorite book, but her attention was on her husband, who was pacing the room and causing wear in her favorite rug. They were not very alike. She was calm and collected pretty much at all times, he was a bumbling mess. Sometimes she didn't know why she had chosen him for a husband.

"Don't look at me like that, Lana, what are we going to _do_?" He waved his hands dramatically. "Our son, our ELDEST son has abdicated the throne and thrown away his birthright! That ungrateful, cowardly…!"

"Haronius," She cut in. "Did you read his letter? He's in love. He always has been. You know we cannot interfere."

"That GIRL!" Haronius tossed himself into a chair, clenching his fists. "He could have brought her here and made her his Queen but NO…What am I going to do? What do we tell those _things_ that he used to govern? Bartold does not wish to become their King!"

"But as his King," She responded cooly. "You are in charge of him, if you order him to take the post, he must. Eowni will take your throne when he is of age and everything will be fine."

He sighed, staring at her with envy. "How can you not be upset?"

"Because I'm happy he found love. And if he wants to live an Above life with her…"

"You mean, if he wants to die."

That clearly affected her, and she looked over at him, sucking past a sharp breath that nearly seethed between her teeth. "Haronius, I do not wish to see one of my children die. But even though I gave him life, it is his choice as to what he will do with it. I would rather him die naturally up there than be slaughtered in war down here."

Haronius realized he had no valid argument against that sentiment and he sighed. "He may not even survive the transformation."

"If he needs our help, he'll call." She assured him, smiling sweetly. "And once it's over we can visit above and sooner than later we'll have grandchildren up there and you won't even remember how angry you are today."

"I certainly hope not, Lana. I hope not."


End file.
